Bats Breath! I spilled my guava whip!
by The Voyager
Summary: This missing moment thanks for that info VoyagersTip comes from the episode called "An Arrow pointing east."Because I wondered, what happens during the commercial break?Bingo!Storytime!


"Bats Breath! I spilled my guava whip!"

Phineas Bogg gasps.

Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones had a hard landing, as they came out of the cosmos & they landed in the middle of a wooded area.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jeffrey Jones laughs.

"What are you laughing about? And what's the big idea Ominiing us out of Hawii? I wasn't ready to leave!

"Our vacation was over!" Jeffrey Jones says.

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones gets up, as they start to walk around the trees.

"Incase you didn't notice, I was having a very intimate conversation with a girl in a grass skirt." Phineas Bogg says.

"I noticed!" Jeffrey Jones says.

"Well, yeah, did you notice how beautiful she was? How sweet? How innocent?" Phineas Bogg asks.

"How married?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"Married?" Pheanis Bogg asks.

"Married. To a Tribal Chiefsman. She was wife number eighteen." Jeffrey Jones explains.

"That doesn't seem fair. A guy with eighteen wives." Phineas Bogg replies.

"He also had a couple a hundred warriors who were giving you the evil eye." Jeffrey Jones says.

"Yeah, they were looking at me kind of funny, huh?" Phineas Bogg asks.

"Like the way they look at you just before they attack?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"Yeah, well…." Phineas Bogg pauses for a moment.

Jeffrey Jones pulls out the Omni. The Omni was a round device gold in color that Voyagers Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones actually used to travel through time with. Jeffrey Jones checks the date on the Omni.

"England 1194." Jeffrey Jones says.

Suddenly without warning, an arrow slices through the air as it hit's the tree nearly missing both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones. Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones both turn to see the arrow sticking out of the tree's bark. Then they turn to a man dressed in a black hooded cloak ahead of them.

Another arrows follows, as both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones runs for it, ducking behind a tree.

"Go or my next arrow will find your heart!" Robin warns them.

"This guy has a funny way of saying hello." Phineas Bogg says.

"Leave! Go on!" Robin orders.

"We better get out of here Bogg!" Jeffrey Jones says.

Phineas Bogg watches the old man who appears to be struggling.

"Go!" Robin orders again.

"This old guy looks like he needs some help." Phineas Bogg adds.

"Then why did he shoot at us?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"He' s probably afraid. Hey! It's okay! We just want to help!" Phineas Bogg explains.

"I don't want your help! Go!" Robin replies.

Suddenly Robin fires another arrow like an expert marksmen, nearly hitting Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones once again.

"Hey, kid?" Phineas Bogg asks.

"Yeah, Bogg?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"This old guy's a real good shot." Phineas Bogg says.

Once again Robin fires another arrow almost hitting Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones, but missing them by inches.

"You still think he needs us?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"Yeah, for target practice. Let's get out of here." Phineas Bogg answers.

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones runs off to a place where they'd be safe.

"How did it come down to this?" Phineas Bogg wonders to himself.

First Phineas Bogg was in Hawii enjoying a vacation & now he was dodging arrows!

Phineas Bogg thinks in his mind back to when he & Jeffrey Jones was enjoying themselves in Hawii. It starts out as Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones came out of the cosmos, landing with a loud "KA-SPLASH", as they landed in water.

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones came up for air, but now they were drenched to the skin in cold water. Not the most pleasant landing for a Voyager.

"You okay kid?" Phineas Bogg asks.

"A bit waterlogged, but nothing's broken Bogg." Jeffrey Jones answers.

"Where are we?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"Let me check the Omni kid!" Phineas Bogg answers.

Phineas Bogg pulls out the Omni, a small round device gold in color that allows the Voyager to travel through time.

"It says here Hawii!" Phineas Bogg answers.

"That's not what we set the Omni for." Jeffrey Jones speaks up.

"DANG IT! It's stuck on the automatic mode again!" Phineas Bogg says.

"Is there a red light?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"No, red light. Kid." Phineas Bogg answers.

"Good, then we can leave as soon as we get dr-

Jeffrey Jones interrupts himself, as he looks to see a beautiful young woman with dark hair & wearing a grass skirt.

"You two appear lost. May I help you out?" The woman asks.

"Sure thing." Phineas Bogg answers.

The woman reaches out to both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones, as she grabs them by their hands. The woman pulls them onto dry land.

"You may com with m to dry off your clothes." The woman offers.

"Uh, thank you. " Phineas Bogg says.

"I have got a bad feeling about this Bogg." Jeffrey Jones speaks up.

"Don't be rude kid. Besides we could use a little vacation after our last Voyage." Phineas Bogg says.

After all during their Voyage when Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones met Marco Polo & Jeffrey Jones almost wounded up being sold as a slave & he would have been if it wasn't for the Voyager called WildMan who had saved Jeffrey Jones, only this was more like it.

"Come with me, Gentlemen." The Woman says.

The woman takes both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones back to her tribe. Once their both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones were drying their clothes off over an open fire as the Woman got them something to dry to

Wear. The Woman also offered Phineas Bogg a drink something she called Guava Whip. She also gave both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones flower necklaces to wear.

I thought you said this was a tribe. Where is everybody?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"They are out hunting for food." The Woman answers.

"Are you single Phineas?" The Woman asks.

"Yeah, oh yeah I'm single alright." Phineas Bogg answers.

"Would you like to have a wife some day Phineas?" The Woman asks.

"Yes I would & a family as well." Phineas Bogg answers.

"What about Jeffrey?" The Woman asks.

"He's not mine, but if I ever had kids, I would want one just like Jeffrey. His Parents died in an accident & I look after him like he was my own son." Phineas Bogg answers.

"I understand. Would you ever want to have a wife somebody like me Phineas?" The Woman asks.

Jeffrey Jones watched Phineas Bogg & the Woman, as the Woman comes onto Phineas Bogg. Jeffrey Jones couldn't understand why they couldn't just go since there was nothing for them to fix, but as soon as Phineas Bogg laid his eyes on a beautiful Woman, he was like Jack of all trades!

Jeffrey Jones checked on their clothes which were now dry.

"I think we can change now Bogg. Our clothes are dry." Jeffrey Jones speaks up.

"I'll be right back!" Phineas Bogg says.

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones changed back into their dry clothes again, then they returned to the beautiful, sweet woman.

"Where were we?" Phineas Bogg asks.

"Right about here." The Woman answers.

Phineas Bogg & the woman both encage into a kiss, as Jeffrey Jones sees the Tribal Chiefs Man along with several warriors & wives had come back. Plus, they didn't look happy to see company.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Tribal Chiefs Man demands to know.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that one! Uh, Bogg!" Jeffrey Jones speaks up.

"Not now kid!" Phineas Bogg replies, as he continues to kiss the beautiful young woman.

"We got company Bogg!" Jeffrey Jones says.

"I said, not now kid!" Phineas Bogg replies.

"I hate to do this to you Bogg, but desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Jeffrey Jones says.

Jeffrey Jones grabs the Omni & looks back at the warriors, who were raising their spears at them!

"Come on, little Omni get us out if here!"Jeffrey Jones pleads.

Jeffrey Jones sets a date for any placem then grabs Phineas Bogg away from the girl. Phineas Bogg looks up

To see about a hundred warriors with very sharp looking spears, just as they aim them at Phineas Bogg, they fire, but all the spears miss Phineas Bogg as Jeffrey Jones takes Phineas Bogg through the cosmos once again!

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones comes across a bridge where they meet two men dressed in robes..

Only they weren't stepping aside. Phineas Bogg was not in the mood for a fight right this moment, but still if they would not move, Phineas Bogg would teach them not to mess with a Voyager!

The End.


End file.
